dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chilled
|Date of death = Before or during 238 Before Age|Occupation = Space Pirate}} '''Chilled' is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, a spin-off manga drawn by Ooishi Naho. Chilled is a space pirate and a member of Frieza's race, as well as an ancestor of Frieza.Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, chapter 3, 2011 Personality Chilled's personality is similar to Frieza, being as ruthless as Frieza, King Cold and Cooler, as he kills one of his soldiers simply because the soldier was in his way. He is also arrogant and childish. Chilled, just like Frieza, becomes extremely angry and desperate when he is up against a much stronger opponent, while denying that there could be someone stronger than him. He does, however, show deep concern for his family. Before he dies after his defeat from Bardock, he tells his soldiers to warn his family of the threat of the Super Saiyan. Appearance The August 2011 V-Jump issue reveals that Chilled was designed by Akira Toriyama. Chilled looks similar to the first form of Frieza. The "dome" on his head is orange, as is his shoulders and the outer part of his torso and legs. His face, hands, chest, legs and feet are all a light purple. He has white armor-like pieces around his wrists, upper shoulders and ankles. He also has two short spikes on his shoulders. His horns are small, short and twisted. His face and body are also rounder than Frieza's. Biography Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock Main article: Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock Chilled sends two soldiers, Toobi and Kyabira, to conquer Planet Plant. On the planet, Chilled's soldiers are killed by Bardock, who had been previously found unconscious on Planet Plant by a doctor named Ipana after his failed attempt to defeat Frieza and stop the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Ten days pass, and since neither he nor his soldiers have heard from Toobi and Kyabira, Chilled decides to investigate Planet Plant himself. Upon arrival, he kills one of his soldiers by impaling him through the chest simply because he was in his way. He then decides to disguise himself and the other soldiers as members of the Space Police to trick the indigenous population into revealing what happened to his men, and bring whoever defeated them to him. However, he forgot to clean his right arm after executing one of his soldiers, leading Berry (Ipana's son) to become suspicious of Chilled's true motives. Berry begs Bardock to help them while Chilled's soldiers start terrorizing the villagers. Chilled remarks that Ipana's medicine has the power to heal wounds instantly and has his soldiers attack the doctor to have it, but Bardock arrives just in time and saves Ipana. When he sees Chilled, Bardock confuses him for Frieza and angrily attacks him with a punch to the face. Chilled then kicks Bardock, seriously damaging Bardock, and begins to crush him, saying that he is the mightiest being in the universe. Chilled is about to deliver the finishing energy blast to Bardock, when Berry rushes forward in an attempt to save him. Chilled throws the Death Razor blast instead to him, wounding Berry. Bardock, upon seeing this, thought of Frieza and the death of his crew, became furious. He became a Super Saiyan. They began fighting once more, and Chilled tries to kill him with a Death Ball, only to have it pushed back by Bardock's Final Spirit Cannon. Chilled gets sent into space. Later on, Chilled is seen floating through space, barely alive. His spaceship's men quickly take him in and administer healing. Chilled thinks back to the Super Saiyan transformation in fear and suddenly collapses (in the anime he dies). It is revealed that Chilled later passed his knowledge about Super Saiyans to his descendants (Frieza, King Cold and Cooler). Power Chilled refers to himself as the most powerful space pirate in the galaxy. He is however not as strong as his descendants Frieza or King Cold who were stated in an interview by Toriyama to be the only two beings of Frieza's race to have their level of power. Bardock was stated to have a power level of almost 10,000 before his Zenkai from fighting Dodoria. His power level is likely around 10,000 or higher after this, making his Super Saiyan power at least 500,000. Chilled was easily able to dominate Bardock at first until he transformed into a Super Saiyan at which point he was completely outmatched, though he was able to put up a struggle against Bardock's blast before being overwhelmed. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Ruthless Blow' – Used to kill one of his soldiers upon arriving on Planet Plant, because the alien was in his way. He uses this technique only in the manga. *'Death Razor' – A pink energy wave fired from the finger, creating a giant explosion. Chilled was about to use this as an attempt to kill Bardock when Berry rushed forward, so he threw the Death Razor to Berry instead. Chilled later used it again at the transformed Bardock, before firing his Continuous Energy Bullet technique. *'Continuous Energy Bullet' – Used in an attempt to kill Super Saiyan Bardock. *'Death Ball' – Used as a final attempt to destroy Bardock and Planet Plant. Also used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Tail Attack' – Chilled can attack his opponents using his powerful tail. He uses this to attack Ipana during his battle against Bardock. *'Mystic Attack' – Chilled can extend his tail across long distances to attack opponents. Video game appearance *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' Chilled makes his debut in a video game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the sixth mission of the original series (M6). Chilled's head is an available option to choose for the Future Warrior in Frieza's race in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Voice actors *Japanese voice: Ryūsei Nakao Trivia *During his arrival on Planet Plant, Chilled wears a hooded cloak similar to that of the Arcosians. References # ↑ Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, chapter 3, 2011 # ↑ Chōzenshū 1, 2013 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Princes Category:Bad Category:Evil character Category:Evil characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Frieza's race Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters